This disclosure relates generally to an audio system in an eyewear device, and specifically relates to a hybrid audio system for use in eyewear devices.
Head-mounted displays in an artificial reality system often include features such as speakers or personal audio devices to provide audio content to users of the head-mounted displays. The audio devices ideally operate over the full range of human hearing while balancing being lightweight, ergonomic, low in power consumption, and minimizing crosstalk between the ears. Traditional audio devices utilize one mode of sound conduction (e.g., speakers through air conduction); however, only one mode of sound conduction may put some limits on the performance of the device, such that not all the frequency contents can be delivered using one mode of conduction. This is especially important when the user's ears need to remain in contact with the sound conduction transducer assembly and cannot be occluded.